


С хорошими волосами и прелестным ротиком

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Innuendo, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хаус делает колкие намеки. Чейз парирует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	С хорошими волосами и прелестным ротиком

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [With Great Hair and a Pretty Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549394) by [CS_WhiteWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/pseuds/CS_WhiteWolf). 



> Беты - Lady_Game, Рыж.

\- То, что у тебя прелестный ротик, еще не значит, что ты сможешь справиться с моим маркером, - сварливо произнес Хаус, выхватывая черный маркер из рук ошарашенного Чейза, после чего снова обернулся к доске.  
  
Чейз поджал губы, обиженно сверля спину Хауса глазами. Предполагалось, что он оскорбленно выдохнет и тихо проскользнет к своему месту, как, впрочем, было всегда, когда Хаус отпускал комментарии по поводу его внешности или просто пытался унизить его перед коллегами. Он почти физически почувствовал момент, когда Кэмерон и Форман отвели взгляды, привычно выкидывая из головы и его самого, и замечание Хауса, и полностью концентрируясь на симптомах, нацарапанных на доске.  
  
\- Вы были бы удивлены, как хорошо я мог бы справиться с вашим маркером, Хаус, - парировал Чейз с нарочитой небрежностью, усаживаясь на стул в конце стола. Напустив на себя самый невинный вид, он с удовлетворением отметил, как Кэмерон чуть не захлебнулась своим кофе, а Форман уставился на него с чем-то, очень напоминающим ужас, в глазах.  
  
Тем не менее, Чейз едва ли удостоил их вниманием – его взгляд сам собой устремился в сторону Хауса, и он замер в предвкушении, готовый к колкой отповеди или к очередной бесцеремонной выходке диагноста, призванной оставить его совершенно без слов, униженным, а, возможно, его ждало и то, и другое одновременно. Мысленно поежившись от этой мысли, Чейз смотрел, словно в замедленной съемке, как рука Хауса застыла на половине слова, плечи распрямились, а сам он слегка склонил голову набок, будто снова и снова прокручивая слова Чейза в голове и поражаясь, как тому хватило дерзости произнести их вслух.  
  
Уверенно перенеся вес на здоровую ногу, Хаус обернулся и смерил своего сотрудника оценивающим взглядом. Молчаливая пауза затягивалась, словно Хаус только и ждал, что Чейз беспокойно заерзает на своем месте, отведет глаза, возможно, пробормочет что-то вроде извинения или чего-то столь же жалкого. Не может же быть, чтобы маленький вомбат показал зубки.  
  
Но Чейз не сделал ничего подобного: с самодовольной ухмылкой на губах он смотрел Хаусу прямо в глаза, заворожено глядя, как губы того слегка дернулись, словно грозя растянуться в настоящей искренней улыбке. Одного намека на нее было достаточно, чтобы даже Форман встревожено скользнул взглядом от одного к другому.  
  
\- О, браво, - начал Хаус, и мелькнувшая было на его губах тень улыбки превратилась в презрительный оскал, стоило ему посмотреть на Чейза. – А я-то думал, британцы слишком чопорны, чтобы говорить инсинуациями.  
  
\- Кто же мог знать? - Чейз склонил голову в согласии. – Впрочем, хорошо, что я австралиец. Слышал, они не только говорят, но и действуют, – слова, хоть и приправленные изрядной долей сарказма, не могли скрыть откровенного предложения у него в глазах.  
  
Хаус развязно ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Какая жалость, - согласился он с Чейзом, позволяя взгляду провокационно скользнуть по стройной фигуре парня, прежде чем отвернуться к белой доске. – Если тебе случится встретить каких-нибудь лихих австралийцев с хорошими волосами и прелестными ротиками, будь добр направить их ко мне.  
  
Чейз усмехнулся Хаусу в спину и, поднеся ручку ко рту, слегка прихватил кончик зубами. Глянув искоса на коллег, он лишь небрежно передернул плечами в ответ на их неуверенные любопытные взгляды.  
  
\- Вам повезло, Хаус, - произнес Чейз, переводя глаза обратно на Хауса. – Так случилось, что я как раз знаю одного подходящего австралийца – с хорошими волосами, - который может быть очень заинтересован в подобном знакомстве.  
  
\- И у него прелестный ротик? – спросил Хаус, не оборачиваясь.  
  
\- Это вы скажите. Не мне судить.  
  
Хаус повернул к нему голову и вызывающе улыбнулся, отчего Чейз невольно выпрямил спину. Сердце молодого доктора забилось сильнее от смутного обещания в глазах Хауса.  
  
\- Ты в игре, - произнес тот с жадным блеском в глазах, уже не утруждая себя намеками и инсинуациями.  
  
Ухмылка Чейза стала еще шире. Продолжая держать ручку во рту, он изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на предательскую краску, бросившуюся ему в щеки. Кэмерон и Форман, казалось, были совершенно травмированы скрытым подтекстом их слов, но Чейз выбросил их из головы с той же легкостью, с которой они забывали о нем самом. В конце концов, у него было куда более срочное дело, над которым стоило поразмыслить. Как, например, где в этой чертовой больнице он мог бы безнаказанно показать Хаусу, каким на самом деле прелестным может быть его ротик.  
  
  
 _Fin_


End file.
